I-P
|| Go to Class Page Go to Reclass Page Go to CSR Page Back to Skillgroups Page **Identify** Syntax: cast identify This spell reveals information about the object, more so than using lore. ---- **Imbue** Syntax: cast imbue cast imbue This spell allows clerics to increase the magic-casting abilities of themselves (when used without a target) or any other target (when used with a target). In game terms this means an increase in casting level. ---- imposter **Imposter** Imposter is an Illusionist spell that allows the user to take the form of another player. Use 'revert' to revert to your original self. Caution is advised however, because the transition from a morphed form to your original form has been known to be tough to do. ---- improvedinvisibility **Improved Invisibility** Improved invisibility is the same as invisibility except that the spell stays active even after combat. Only mages who study as Illusionists learn this spell. ---- infravision **Infravision** This spell enables the target character to see warm-blooded creatures even while in the dark, and exits of a room as well. ---- infuriate **Infuriate** This battlemage spell allows the bmage to effectively rescue the target, quite similar to the skill but with a much higher chance of success. It also, of courses, costs mana where the rescue skill does not. ---- inspectroom **Inspect Room** The bandit, though not trained in acute vision has some ability to survey the area and determine if people might be hiding by looking at signs in the room. The bandit is generally very good at determining the number of people that might be hiding. ---- **Inspire** **Adds** 3 hit, 3 dam, and -9ac to a crusader's group. instantregeneration **Instant Regeneration** This spell is available to battlemages, and can only be cast on one's self. The spell allows the battlemage to regernerate instantaneously (i.e. hit points are gained between ticks instead of just at the tick) for a very short period of time. Return to Top ---- instigate **Instigate** The proper charlatan, knowing that perhaps the easier way to defeat an opponent is to not even lift a blade themselves, may seek to instigate another on their behalf. A successful instigate goads two other individuals into battle, causing a great deal of entertainment for the charlatan, and possibly a good bit of rage from those opponents that find themselves suddenly fighting each other. ---- intimidate **Intimidate** This shadowknight spell enables the shadowknight to help his or her group to hit more accurately than usual, similar to some bard songs that do the same effect. ---- interlacespirit **Interlace Spirit** Syntax: cast 'interlace spirit' Interlace spirit allows an enchantor to interlace his/her own spirit into the given weapon or piece of armor. Interlace spirit does not remove anything from the current object, but _does_ interlace your own spirit with any other aura it already has. It makes it unwearable by the opposing alignment. ---- invis **Invisibility** The invisibility spell makes the target character invisible. Invisible characters will become visible when they attack. It may also be cast on an object to render the object invisible. In order to become visible again, simply type "visible". Return to Top ---- involuntarywizardry **Involuntary Wizardry** Syntax: cast 'involuntary wizardry' Involuntary wizardry allows the caster to cause the victim to cast a random spell upon themselves. If the victim cannot cast spells, then the involuntary wizardry will be ineffective. ---- jest **Jest** When jested by an enchantor the victim becomes so captivated with the caster's presence that they cannot think for themselves or carry out any other actions. ---- jubileeofregeneration **Jubilee of Regeneration** Increases the hitpoint regeneration of everyone in the skald's group and in the same room. This skald chant does not, however, come into affect until one tick after the chant has been sung. ---- kick **Kick** Kicking allows the adventurer to receive an extra attack in combat, a powerful kick. However, a failed kick may throw an unwary fighter off balance. Fighters and clerics are the most skilled at kicking, although thieves may also learn it. The damage a kick does is directly dependant on your character's size and strength. Return to Top ---- knowalignment **Know Alignment** This spell reveals the alignment of the target character. Simple, huh? ---- knowlanguages **Know Languages** Syntax: cast 'know languages' This spell enables the transmuter to be able to both speak and understand all of the known languages of Algoron. The languages planned include: common, elvish, dwarvish, goblin, gnomish, ogre, minotaur, yinnish, and kender. Dragon will not be understandable. ---- knowreligion **Know Religion** This spell reveals the religious background of the individual it is cast upon. ---- kurijitsu **Kurijitsu** Kurijitsu is the intensive study of the nerves in the body. This allows the assassin to do more damage when attacking without a weapon. Return to Top ---- leprosy **Leprosy** Syntax: c leprosy The shaman may opt to inflict an enemy with the loathsome disease of leprosy, which causes the skin of the victim to begin to rot. The afflicted will also be weakened as the flesh-eating bacteria begins to break down his or her muscle tissue. ---- lightningbolt **Lightning Bolt** Syntax: cast 'lightning bolt' cast 'lightning bolt' As is evidenced by its name, the casting of this spell calls down a massive lightning bolt from the skies. This bolt of lightning can cause a great deal of damage, and much like any other lightning, has potential side effects. The caster can also direct this spell toward opponents standing in distant rooms. ---- lifebane **Lifebane** Lifebane is a very strong poison used by Nightshades to envenom their weapons. The lifebane poison is very lethal and long lasting. The shade must purchase the poison from their trainer shop. ---- lightshow **Light Show** A jongleur spell that can only be cast at night. The spell makes it so no one can see what is in the room that the spell was cast in. It is similar to fog. ---- locateempower **Locate Empower** Syntax: c 'locate empower' Locate empower is a spell which enables Paladins to find empowers held on those across Algoron. Locate empower is unique from locate object, as it finds the name of the weapon empowered, as well as who bears it. Return to Top ---- locateobject **Locate Object** Syntax: cast 'locate object' This spell reveals the location of all objects with the given name. It does not always land and does not reveal objects higher level than the caster. ---- locateremains **Locate Remains** Syntax: cast 'locate remains' This low level Necromancy spell is surprisingly useful. A successful casting of 'locate remains' will indicate where the corpse of a recently deceased individual can be found. Whether this is on another creature, or merely laying on the ground, the 'locate remains' spell pinpoints the location of the victim's corpse. This spell, used in conjunction with 'embalm' can provide the Necromancer with a fresh, consistent supply of material for his Art. ---- lore **Lore** Syntax: Lore Lore is a general skill, consisting of knowledge of myths and legends. Use of the lore skill gives a chance of obtaining information on an object, concerning its power and uses. It also may occasionally increase the value of an object, because more will be known about its worth. All classes may learn lore, although thieves are best at it, and warriors find it very hard to use. Return to Top ---- lullaby **Lullaby** A bard song that enables the singer to put someone temporarily to sleep. In other words, it works exactly like the sleep spell. ---- mace **Mace** This is a weapon skill, including maces, hammers, clubs, and other blunt objects. Many mace weapons can also stun the target on a successful hit. Having the mace skill also boosts one's parry against people using maces. ---- magicmissile **Magic Missile** Syntax: cast 'magic missile' One newly trained in the arts of magical combat learns this spell quickly in their studies. The casting of magic missile provides the barest of offensive abilities in magical combat. When cast, this spell appears before the target as a series of projectiles of energy, flashing forth from the hands of the caster. Return to Top ---- makejewelry **Makejewelry** Allows the barbarian to create jewelry items out of body parts harvested from corpses. Requires the butcher skill. These items can be given to anyone but only worn by barbarians. Syntax: butcher Syntax: makejewelry ... where the body parts work as follows: || Body Part || Jewelry || || nose || necklace || || ear || necklace || || hand || necklace || || eyeball || ring || || scalp || necklace || ---- mask **Mask** Allows the swashbuckler to wear and remove a mask, which hides their name from various displays. ---- masshealing **Mass Healing** Syntax: cast 'mass healing' The mass healing spell, as its name might suggest, performs a healing spell on all players in the room. It also throws in a refresh spell for good measure. ---- massinvis **Mass Invisibility** The mass invisibility spell makes all characters in the caster's group invisible, including the caster. Otherwise it is the same as the invisibility spell as if it were cast by a brandished staff. ---- meditation **Meditation** This skill is similar to fast healing, but relies on the concentration and mantras to increase mana recovery when the character is sleeping or resting. Thieves and warriors, with their troubled minds and violent attitudes, have much trouble learning to meditate. Return to Top ---- mendwounds **Mend Wounds** Syntax: c 'mend wounds' Mend wounds is a very powerful heal spell handed down by the gods to a priest. This healing spell not only heals health, but also ones ability to move about. ---- mentaldrain **Mental Drain** Syntax: c 'mental drain' When a victim is inflicted with a priests mental drain... All spells they attempt to cast will cause strain on their magical ability causing it to cost more mana. ---- meteo **Meteo** Syntax: c 'meteo' Meteo is perhaps the most powerful attack spell the gods have bestowed upon priests. A shower of meteors from the heavens rains down upon the victims who are not grouped with the priest. Any number of meteors can attack a given victim. Return to Top ---- mimic **Mimic** Syntax: mimic Allows a swashbuckler to mimic the voice of another. ---- mindcrater **Mind Crater** ---- mirrorimage **Mirror Image** syntax: cast 'mirror image' Mirror image creates several images of yourself. These images also mimic your look, even after it changes. This spell is best used to throw off your opponents and prevent them from getting the first attack. ---- misdirection **Misdirection** Misdirection allows the Nightshade to flee while making their opponent think that they fled into a different direction. ---- moongaze **Moon Gaze** Return to Top ---- moonpull **Moon Pull** ---- moonshadow **Moon Shadow** ---- mudcoat **Mudcoat** By coating an item in thick mud, a barbarian is able to protect it against damage by fire and lightning, in the same way that the 'fireproof' skill does. ---- naturegrowth **Nature Growth** This spell allows a skilled druid or ranger to boost the constitution of the target, temporarily. It cannot increase the target's con above their normal maximum. ---- nerve **Nerve** Syntax: nerve This is a quick accupressure jab to the neck of your opponent. The resulting damage to your opponent's nerves temporarily weakens them. Return to Top ---- nexus **Nexus** Syntax: cast 'nexus' This spell is virtually identical to portal (see 'help portal'), with the only difference being that while portal creates a one-way gate, a nexus spell makes a two-sided gate. It also lasts longer than the lower-powered portal spell. Both spells require an additional power source, the secret of which has been lost... This spell can traverse the boundries of continents. ---- nightmare **Nightmare** (song) ---- nightmeld **Nightmeld** A nightshade skill that allows them to hide better than most. ---- noeyes **No Eyes** A short-duration blind song that cannot be cured with cure blind. ---- nondetection **Nondetection** Syntax: cast 'nondetection' This spell works in conjunction with the spell of invisibility to mask the presence of the Invoker so much that normal spells of detection are useless against the invocation. Return to Top ---- nurishment **Nurishment** Syntax: c 'nurishment' Nourishment allows a priest to relieve all hunger and thirst from a individual leaving them fully nourished. ---- panicenemy **Panic Enemy** Panic enemy allows the bandit to attempt to send the enemy into a panic which causes them to have trouble when fleeing and also might affect their ability to hit. ---- paralyze **Paralyze** An illusionists spell used on others to make them think their muscles are failing. This spell seems to have a harder time landing on the smarter races of Algoron than on those of little brain. ---- parry **Parry** If at first you fail to dodge, block it. Parry is useful for deflecting attacks, and is successful more often than dodge. Parry requires a weapon for full success, the hand-to-hand skill may also be used, but results in reduced damage instead of no damage. The best chance of parrying occurs when the defender is skilled in both his and his opponent's weapon type. Return to Top ---- passdoor **Pass Door** Syntax: cast 'pass door' This spell enables the caster to walk through closed doors. ---- peek **Peek** Syntax: peek The peek skill is useful for seeing what a player or monster is carrying, the better to use the steal command with. More intelligent characters are harder to peek at. All characters may learn peek, but thieves are the most common practitioners. ---- permanency **Permanency** Syntax: cast 'permanency' This spell allows the transmuter to infuse his essence into the object, making any temporary affects permanent. Unfortunately, the exertion is extremely draining to the caster, and requires a great deal of time for rest and regeneration before the spell may be cast again. It is highly sought-after to make items permanently blessed and fireproofed. Return to Top ---- picklock **Pick Lock** Syntax: pick Syntax: pick Lock picking is one of the prime skills of thieves, allowing them to gain access to many secured areas. Lock picking chances are improved by intelligence, and hindered by the difficulty of the lock. Other classes may learn to pick locks, but they will never find it easy. ---- piercingwinds **Piercing Winds** This bard song enables the bard to launch fierce, biting winds against anyone in the room not currently in the same group as the bard himself. It can be devastating at low levels. ---- plague **Plague** Syntax: cast 'plague' The plague spell infests the target with a magical disease of great virulence, sapping its strength and causing horrific suffering, possibly leading to death. It is a risky spell to use, as the contagion can spread like wildfire if the victim makes it to a populated area. Return to Top ---- poison **Poison** Syntax: cast poison Syntax: cast poison This spell reduces the strength of the victim by two, as well as reducing the victim's regeneration rate. It may also be used to poison food, drink, or a weapon in a fashion similar to envenom ('help envenom'), but with drastically reduced effectiveness. ---- poisondagger **Poison Dagger** Syntax: poisondagger This is a skill of assassins which enables them to permanently poison any dagger type weapon that doesn't already have certain permanent effects flags. The drawback is that the poison damages the weapon and will eventually corrode it completely. ---- poisonsmoke **Poison Smoke** This skill is similar to flash bomb. The skilled assassin can mix the proper ingredients to release a cloud of poisonous gas when their bomb explodes. ---- polearm **Polearm** Skill in the use of pole weapons (except spears), including halberds, poleaxes, bardiches, and other long, often two-handed weapons. Having this skill also slightly increases one's ability to parry the attacks of a polearm. Return to Top ---- polevault **Polevault Jump** Syntax: pvjump Polevault jump allows a person to catapult themself over a room using a staff. It does hurt when you fail, and of course it takes a bit more effort than just walking but it is a very proven way to avoid a room full of people wanting to wear your blood. ---- portal **Portal** Syntax: cast 'portal' The portal spell is similar to gate, but creates a lasting one-way portal to the target creature, instead of transporting the caster. Portals are entered using 'enter' command, as in 'enter portal'. Portals cannot be made to certain destinations, nor used to escape from gate-proof rooms. Portal requires a special source of power to be used, unfortunately the secret of this material component has been lost... Portals can traverse the boundries of the continents. Use look in to see destination. ---- possessfamiliar **Possess Familiar** Syntax: cast 'possess familiar' cat cast 'possess familiar' raven incorporate This spell allows a witch or a warlock to take control of their pet, inhabiting its body and seeing through its eyes. While possessing a familiar the caster is free to roam, but must take care that their actual body not be damaged while left unattended. Naturally, the witch or warlock must have a familiar already for this spell to work. ---- potionsmash **Potionsmash** The bandit being a bit of a dirty fighter can try to snatch potions out of a victim's inventory and smash them on the ground. Being an unexact science, you never know how many potions a bandit might nab from you though holding too many potions gets harder and harder. Return to Top ---- powerswing **Powerswing** Syntax: powerswing When wielding a two-handed weapon, the barbarian is able to viciously smash at a target, dealing considerable damage. The barbarian must be slightly injured before he or she is enraged enough to use it. ---- poultice **Poultice** Primitive witch doctors may bind and treat the wounds of their tribe with a messy poultice of magical plants. While not as effective as true clerical healing, this primitive healing art can be useful indeed. ---- prayrecall **Prayrecall** Similar to the Word of Recall spell, the barbarian can use this skill to transport himself to his or her bind stone. Though it cannot be used in combat, it can be used during PK hostility. ---- preventrecovery **Prevent Recovery** Syntax: c 'prevent recovery' Prevent recovery allows a trained Necromancer to drain the life out of a victim, leaving them unable to recover health, movement and or magic. Prevent recovery has been found effective to counteraffect other spells in the realms... Return to Top ---- protectionfireprotectioncold **Protection Fire & Cold** Syntax: cast 'protection cold' cast 'protection fire' These protection spells call forth powerful defensive magics to shield the wielder from attacks of either cold or flame respectively. The protection spells reduce the damage taken from said attacks. ---- protectionevilprotectiongoodprotectionneutral **Protection Evil, Good, & Neutral** Syntax: cast 'protection evil' cast 'protection good' cast 'protection neutral' The protection spells reduce damage taken from attackers of the appropriate ethos, and improve saving throws against all forms of magic. They may not be cast on others, and one person cannot carry both defenses at the same time. ---- pugil **Pugil** Using a staff, the attempt is made to do a quick combination hit with alternate ends of the staff. The is done with a quick punching movement from each hand. When effective, this skill doubles the number of attacks a person can do in a round (i.e. a person who would normally do 2 attacks per round has the chance of doing 4 attacks per round). However, the amount of damage done per hit is reduced. Return to Top ||